1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is related to an automatic document feeder and a media record equipment, and more particularly, to an automatic document feeder and a media record equipment with convenience of jam releasing for a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Different sorts of electronic devices have been gradually developed and become necessary tools in daily lives. For example, equipments such as computers, printers, fax machines and photocopiers are configured in an office for document processing. Work efficiency of printers, photocopiers and fax machines related to paper are influenced by faculty of paper feeding.
Take the multi-function printer compatible of print and photocopy as an example, an automatic document feeder (ADF) disposed on the multi-function printer is used to feed blank paper into the multi-function printer for printing or photocopying. A user often puts a stack of paper in a paper tray of the ADF device before copying, printing, or scanning. When copying, printing or scanning is performed, paper is transmitted in the multi-function printer by ADF, and then images are formed on paper through the printer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional paper feeding device, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of inner of the paper feeding device of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional paper feeding device includes a feeding roller 10, a separate roller 20, a scan roller 30, a scan module 40, an eject roller 50, a first gear chain 60, a motor 70, a second gear chain 80 and a jam release device 90. By means of the motor 70 to drive the first gear chain 60, the second gear chain 80 and multiple connecting rollers, after paper 1 is transferred to the conventional paper feeding device, paper 1 passes through the feeding roller 10, the separate roller 20, the scan roller 30 and the scan module 40 orderly, and then is ejected outside of the main body of the paper feeding device by the eject roller 50. The cover of the conventional paper feeding device has to be opened when paper 1 is jammed between the feeding roller 10 and the separate roller 20 for a user to release the jammed paper 1. In detail, a user rotates the jam release device 90 to release the paper 1 jammed between the scan roller 30 and the eject roller 50, so as to eject the jammed paper 1.
However, due to tight engagement between the feeding roller 10, the separate roller 20, the scan roller 30, the motor 70 and the second gear chain 80, even when the motor 70 stops operating, it is still hard for the user to release the paper jammed between the rollers.